Crystal Clearance Owner
)}} }} The Crystal Clearance owner is the owner of a store at Mayview Mini Mall called Crystal Clearance: Discount Psychic Readings ~And Paraphernalia~. She makes her first appearance in Chapter 6. Appearance The owner has thick eyelashes, tattoos on both upper arms, a piercing on the upper bridge of her nose, and wears a necklace made to resemble a mouse skull. Her upper teeth are slightly protruding, like a mouse. In Chapter 6, the owner wears a black dress and green diamond-shaped earrings. Personality The owner has a cheeky sense of humor, as she remarks on Stephen being broke and playing hooky and talking about her profession being both about the "gig economy" and her job . She also refers to her customers as "marks" . The owner also has a compassionate side, as she gives Stephen genuine advice when he tells her about finding a lost dog's owner and bestows him a free pair of dowsing rods, though not without the added bonus of possible free advertising. Paranatural Chapter 6 The owner is seen for the first time in Chapter 6, when Stephen goes to the mini-mall where her shop is located and enters the shop in search of a psychic reading. After a brief conversation over tea, the owner reassures Stephen that the puppy he's concerned about will find a good owner before giving him a free pair of dowsing rods. The owner later does a tarot reading for herself, pulling up Death, The Tower, and a reversed Money. She glowers, and joins other cult members in her own hood and mask. Relationships Friends * Stephen - Though she originally mocks him for being a child without any money, the owner appears to soften up to Stephen after hearing him express the genuine desire to find a lost dog's owner, resulting in her leaving him with genuine advice and a pair of dowsing rods. Quotes )}} )}} Trivia * On , Isabel Guerra finds an email from someone named Sophie S. addressed to Ms. Baxter. In the email, Sophie points out that Mina Zarei is back in town and includes a photo of Zarei at the grocery store. In her subject lines, Sophie includes emoticons with mouse ears (which are depicted using the number "3"), and her email profile photo is of a mouse. Due to sharing the same animal motif, Sophie may be the owner's real name. * On , a poster can be seen in the owner's store partially displaying a quote from Forge on : "We burn the present for the sake of a brighter future and act surprised when all it holds is ash!!" Interestingly, the quote is attributed to Albert Einstein. * The tarot cards the owner pulls for her reading are Death, The Tower and a made up version of the Ten of Pentacles. These represent change and new beginnings (Death), a sudden crisis or unexpected change (The Tower), and monetary misfortune or a warning to avoid shady deals (Ten of Pentacles). Gallery Sophie.png|The owner's first appearance in the comic. ( ) Sophie_Think.png|The owner asks Stephen how he thinks she figured out that he doesn't have money. ( ) Sophie_Gives_Stephen_Tea.png|After Stephen freaks out, the owner makes him tea to calm him down. ( ) Sophie_Asks_What_Stephen_Wants.png|The owner asks Stephen what he's come into her shop for. ( ) Sophie_In_My_Experience.png|The owner jokes that she hasn't been able to find love or money by messing around in the Mayview Mini Mall. ( ) Sophie_Advice_On_Future.png|After hearing Stephen's request to look into the future to see the dog's owner, the shop owner tells him to be observant of the present in order to see the future. ( ) Sophie Reads Tarot.png|The owner reading her fortune using tarot cards. ( ) Sophie In Cult Attire.png|The owner wearing the clothing of the hooded cultists seen in Chapter 4. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans